This invention pertains to movable solar collectors, and in particular, to tracking systems for such collectors. Although movable type solar collectors are generally more costly than static solar collectors, they provide increased solar energy collection throughout the daylight hours. One major cost factor of movable collectors is attributed to the mechanical strength which must be imparted to each collector. Prior art tracking systems of the movable type attach to the collectors at a point or along a line. Each collector in a system must be strengthened so as to withstand the massive force concentrations of wind loading and the like at such points or lines. A substantial commercial advantage could, therefore, be obtained if the structural requirements of such movable solar collectors could be lessened.